Meet My Life, Well Kinda
by Popcornalicious
Summary: Tony was going about his usual business, when Stane captures him to build armour with a certain boy named Peter. Stane wonders how Iron Man knew about them and puts Tony under even more surveilance. Peter's mixed up in all of this, but how? 2nd fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"We have Stark, sir." said O'Brian.

"Good. Now we can find out why so many unpleasant things have happened lately and get down to business." smiled Stane evilly.

"Ha! Knock yourself out! You already know why I was here so why bother?" asked Tony.

"Because you're very bad at lying so just give up." said Stane impatiently.

"I guess I really do suck at that." mumbled Tony.

"So what do you want exactly?" asked Tony hoping he could just get it over with.

"I want to know why you were here a few weeks ago, why you hacked into Stark Database, and your help on something." replied Stane calmly.

'I remember that alright. I still don't know how I got out of the armour so fast, though.' thought Tony.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey Tony! What's up now?" asked Rhodey over the line.

"Well, I just stopped a robbery and almost got hurled into space again. Where were you?" asked Tony through the suit.

"Me and-"

"Pepper!" said Pepper.

"Oh-kay. How much sugar have you had today?" asked Tony.

"Who knows!" said Pepper.

"Stane's gone too far this time. I can't believe it!" said Tony as he saw the 'accidental' missles hit the ground only a mere ten feet from the city.

"The next thing you know he's going to hit- TONY!" cried Rhodey.

"Relax Rhodey. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." said Tony.

"He's up to something." said Pepper.

"And I'm going to find out what." said Tony as he flew off to Stark Tower.

Tony checked his energy levels before going into stealth mode. He glided into the tower and made his way to his father's former office.

"What! The armour still hasn't been assembled! What am I paying you for? It has how many glitches! Only Stark could possibly finish it. Send O'Brian to get him." shouted Stane.

"Oh no. Guys, did you hear that?" asked Tony.

"Oh my gosh! You have to come back! They'll be suspicious." said Pepper.

"Pepper's right. You have to come back to my house." said Rhodey.

"On my way." said Tony as he reached the sky and turned off stealth mode.

"We'll head back, too. We need to finish 'your' homework. Remember, we're always here if you need us." said Rhodey.

"Sure, you do that.." said Tony as he reached the armory and started the suit down.

"Bye!" shouted Pepper and Rhodey as they left.

"Bye!" shouted Tony as he ran to Rhodey's house with his backpack.

He ran to his room, pulled out a book, and pretended to have fallen asleep while reading it just in case. He waited a good half hour before he heard them.

"Come out now! We mean you Stark!" yelled O'Brian.

Tony looked out the window only to see about thirty men and a lot of bright lights. He grabbed his phone, sent Rhodey a text message, pulled on his backpack, and stepped lightly onto the lawn outside through the window.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Tony.

"We have orders to take you." said O'Brian.

"Fine, but I better be back by tomorrow." said Tony sarcastically as they took him into the van.

A while passed before they reached Stark Tower. Tony was senselessly pushed through the halls. He sighed as he saw his father's work being used as weapons against him. After around twenty minutes of walking they reached the office. In a split-second Tony whipped out his phone, text messaged Pepper, and searched the Stark Database for the armour he was going to build.

"Hey!" said O'Brian as he snatched away the phone and pushed Tony into the office.

* * *

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

"We also have a special group of machinery we need fixed." said Stane.

"What makes you think I'll help you? I mean we're only the best of friends." Tony said sarcastically with a frown.

"You will help us because you're not leaving this building without doing so." replied Stane with a menacing grin.

"But I need to charge my heart implant regularly, or I'll die and your suit will never be fin-"stopped Tony as he clamped his mouth with his hand. 'My stupid, stupid, big, fat mouth.' thought Tony.

"How did you know it was a suit?" asked Stane very suspiciously.

'Think fast Tony!' thought Tony. 'Oh, I got it! Hope this works.'

"I, uh, hacked in remember? The database said so." said Tony hurriedly hoping Stane was more of an idiot than he thought.

"True. Fine, but I want more answers as I said before." said Stane.

"Well, you know why I was here before, and this time I wanted to see what's become of my dad's inventions through the database." said Tony.

"Still not convincing. No matter, I'll find out eventually, but now let's see the suit." said Stane as he led Tony into a dark room.

Soon, the lights turned on revealing the purely white room except for the group of gizmos upon a white table in the middle. If you had ever seen the Iron Man armour, you would be able to visualize them being somewhat similar to it. Mainly, it was a dark metallic green with silver accents. They couldn't replicate the repulsors or the boot jets, so they used a jet pack type thing and lasers. There was no uni-beam for obvious reasons, and it was roughly three hundred pounds.

"Are you crazy? I bet it doesn't even have an operating system! Or a compacting feature? Back-up power?" asked Tony unbelievably. 'How can I build something so low-tech? And alone, too?' thought Tony.

"None whatsoever. The buffoons couldn't even build it Iron Man himself helped them! And you also have a helper." said Stane as he turned to the boy who was trying hard to be unseen…

"Uh, hi. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." said Peter.

"Tony. Tony Stark." said Tony as he shook Peter's hand.

"A button is there for assistance. Bye now." said Stane as he left shutting the door behind him. Almost immediately, the two boys sprang into action, trying to find a way out. They stopped for a second to comprehend what the other was doing. Peter broke the silence.

"Are you trying to break out?" asked Peter.

"What if I- Yes!" said Tony as he jumped up at his discovery.

"What is it?' asked Peter.

"I have my headset! I can call Rhodey and Pepper for help!" explained Tony.

"What are your friends going to do? I doubt the police will believe he kidnapped us." said Peter.

"You'll see." said Tony as he dialed his friend's number with his voice.

"I don't have any service! But that's not possible! This is a private network! Oh… never mind." said Tony as he realized it was just the ringing.

"Rhodey! Stane kidnapped me in his room for some armour building with a guy named Peter. Can you, um, you know help us get busted out? Don't take us to your house. The armory would be better. Press a green button on the virtual keyboard to prepare it for our guest. If we don't get out alive I want you to know that I'm happy with all that the armor has changed. Thanks guys! Bye." said Tony with mixed feelings.

"What was that all about? Man, this dimension is really weird." asked Peter.

"Did you just say dimension?" asked Tony in bewilderment.

"Yes… Excuse me while I hit myself on the head for stupidity." said Peter as he started banging his head on the wall.

"So, you're from another dimension?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I'm from another New York. Where they have actual superheroes who bust people who are stuck in places like this out. Not that you'd know anything about that." said Peter.

"You want to bet? We're about get busted out by Iron Man!" said Tony.

"How do you-"

"Tony Stark. Peter Parker. Please hold on and don't let go. Here is your phone." said the Iron Man armor as he walked through the wall, handed Tony back his phone, and picked up the boys.

"Are you physic?" asked Peter.

"Something like that." replied Tony with a smirk.

"Computer, did you analyze the armor?" asked Tony.

A projection of the armor came into view of the two boys who were now flying up in the sky.

Suddenly, the armor jolted down and back up again.

"Rhodey! Put it on auto-pilot. I don't want to have another flying accident!" shouted Tony.

"Auto-pilot engaged. On route to the armory." said the armor.

"Phew. Now I'm sure we'll live." said Tony.

"Really? This armor doesn't have an intangibility function does it?" asked Peter with more than a look of worry on his face.

"What makes you say that? Oh. Computer, find a cleaner way back, please." asked Tony pleadingly as he saw where they were headed: the dump.

"Negative. Only way to stay concealed." replied the armor.

"Can't you set us down there?" asked Peter pointing to a cleared area.

"Affirmative." said the armor as it set down the boys and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

"So… what now?" asked Peter.

"We walk or better yet, run to the armory." said Tony casually.

"Ok." said Peter as Tony started off running, and Peter followed with much more ease.

"Rhodey! Pepper! Let us in!" shouted Tony while he pounded the doors with his fists for not much reason.

The door opened, and Tony ducked just in case the armor would be in the process of radio controlling by Rhodey. Luckily, no silver and red armor showed, knowing it was safe, he stood up again. He waved his hand, letting Peter know he was free to enter.

Peter awed at the sight. 'Wow.' he thought. 'This guy must be rich!' He followed forward after Tony. In front of him was what seemed to be flooring littered with garbage of all sorts. Amazingly, there was a table there, too. On his side, there was a whole LCD wall that seemed to be a touch screen, below it being a virtual keyboard. While he was taking it all in, he didn't notice a frustrated looking African-American boy, and a hyper looking girl with freckles.

"Tony! You're all right!" exclaimed Pepper as she hugged Tony and while blushing, quickly backed away.

"Nice to see you too!" said Tony as he looked over to Rhodey.

"Hi Tony. Did you have to put it on auto-pilot?" asked Rhodey with this anger melting away.

"If we wanted to live!" said Tony with a slight chuckle.

"So… who's your friend?" asked Pepper.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I'm, um, from another dimension." said Peter knowing someone was going to laugh, but no one did.

"Oh-kay, that was weird." said Pepper.

"But true." added Tony.

"How'd you end up here?" asked Rhodey with suspicious eyes.

'Should I tell them? I know they're hiding something. Maybe I'll find out what if I tell them.' thought Peter as he sat down on the empty table, eyed each of the trio, and began to speak.

"First of all, I'm not your average teenager. I have a secret, a very big secret, but I'll tell you because I know that I can trust you. In my New York, it was a normal field trip when a radioactive spider bit me, then I gained spider powers. I lost my Uncle Ben that night, too. So I started fighting crime while wearing a spider suit, calling myself Spider-Man. I've been through a lot of stuff. Villains, break-ups, deaths, surprises, aliens, and now dimension traveling. I was fighting this dude who called himself the Sucker. What a name! When he sucked me into this dimension. That guy's goons found me and told me I had to help you and that's it. What about you?" said Peter as he gazed at the sight: two dumbfounded boys and a girl who looked like she wanted to interrogate him.

"Wow." the three chorused.

Tony glanced at his feet and began.

"Mine's kind of different. Here I go. Me and my dad were in a normal plane ride, when it suddenly turned into a devastating crash. I had been wanting to show my newest invention, the Stark Exo-Suit or Iron Man to my dad. Luckily, I survived because of it, but my dad, he didn't. Now I have to charge an implant in my heart regularly to live. I hated Stane from the next day. He had already taken over, and started using me and my dad's inventions for weapons. I decided to take the suit for a spin, and Stane ended up seeming me, ready to make a proposal to buy it and mass produce it. All he cares about is money. So after I saved a train from a sad fate, I decided to help more people. So I became Iron Man. I always have the original suit with me, the one you saw was my back-up being piloted by Rhodey." said Tony proudly and sadly at the same time.

"How do you have the suit at all times?" asked Peter.

"Should we warn him?" asked Rhodey with a smile.

"He can find out just like you did." smiled Tony.

He pressed a button on his backpack revealing the red and yellow armor that seamlessly joined over his body. Peter was not surprised at all. Once where Tony Stark stood, there was Iron Man. He then commanded the armor to revert back to his backpack. One again there was Tony Stark.

"Isn't it so cool?!" asked the once again hyper Pepper.

"Well, it's better than this." said Peter as he took off his shirt and pants revealing his Spidey costume. He then took his mask out of his pant's pocket and put it on. Then he jumped up on the ceiling and down again.

"So… what do you think?" asked Peter


	4. Chapter 4

"Even more colorful." said Rhodey as Tony elbowed him.

"So… how do we get you back home? There isn't exactly a bed here, and Stane could easily track us at Rhodey's house." asked Tony with his voice beginning to drift.

"We can hope he's even stupider than his name, and suck himself back here." suggested Peter.

"You want to go on patrol with me?" asked Tony.

"Sure." said Peter with a smile.

Tony pressed the button, welcoming him to the armor. He then started hovering a few inches off the floor, and gave a nod letting Peter know to follow. He then shot out of the tunnel followed closely by Peter until he couldn't swing. Tony grabbed him and let him go a few feet from a skyscraper. Peter instantly started swinging. Tony hurled him a cell phone and headset. Peter put on the headset, and heard Tony.

"What's up?" asked Tony.

"Nothing really. Well, except for you." said Peter as he glanced up to see none other than Tony.

"The last time I partnered up, I almost got turned into Iron Mansicle." said Tony with a slight chuckle.

"Wow. I got 'bonded' with an alien symbiote the last time I did." said Peter as he shuddered at the memory.

"Robbery next block. Want to make your debut?" asked Tony with a smile detectable through the armor.

"It's now or never. Be right back!" shouted Peter into the headset causing Tony to fall five feet down in the air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A Long, Long, Long Meanwhile Ago, Kind of

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What's going on?!" shouted O'Brian as the quakes shook even harder.

"Iron Man! What's he doing here?" asked Stane into the air as he saw Iron Man walking through walls obviously determined to reach the captives.

"Iron Man? Where? Who's that?" asked the idiotic O'Brian.

"You buffoon! That is him!" yelled Stane at the even more clueless O'Brian. 'Why does Iron Man want those boys? And he's not even talking. Of course! He's being remotely controlled!' thought Stane.

Iron Man grabbed Stark's phone and headed into the armor room, retrieving the boys, and flying off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Normal

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey you!" shouted Peter as he saw the robbers, well, rob the bank.

"Look guys! As if Iron Man wasn't stupid enough! Spider-Man." yelled the obvious leader of the group.

"I would watch it if I were you. I've done more than just hurt thieves before." said Peter.

As if to prove his point, he jumped onto the wall of the bank, and shot a few webs at the leader to make a cocoon from his neck down. The others were too baffled to make a getaway, so it was easy for Peter to snag one of them and say "BOO!" resulting in him fainting. 'Wow. Tough crowd.." thought Peter. He then tied the rest together with some webbing. He then swung out to find Tony again.

"Hey Tony." said Peter into the headset.

"Yeah?" asked Tony.

"Where are you?" asked Peter.

"BOO!" shouted Tony making Peter almost fall off the side of the building. He turned to see Tony hovering right next to him, obviously laughing really hard.

"Don't do that! And is that invisible armor?!" exclaimed Peter.

"Yup. Another reason Stane would want it if he knew." said Tony.

An orb of light whizzed past them, making them look. But Tony was using his armor's cameras, so he grabbed Peter and flew out of the way of the second orb of light that didn't look too friendly. Tony knew what was going on, but he didn't want to believe it, at least not yet.

"Mandarin!" said Tony.

"Yes." replied Mandarin as he revealed himself on the top of a building in front of them.

"We're in big trouble, Pete. He could easily rip off my armor!" said Tony with panic in his voice.

"So what do we do?" asked Peter as he jumped out of the way of another orb because of his sixth sense.

"Try and dodge it! If you can, jump down into an alley and change. I'll distract him. Go!" shouted Tony as he neared the Mandarin.

"So, how's it been? I mean with the third ring you should be feeling pretty good right now. And if you think I can't shut up, you just have to meet my friend. But right now you should meet my silent little friend." said Tony as he unleashed his uni-beam onto the Mandarin. He stumbled back at first, but he started resisting it, beginning to near Tony. But Tony knew he was still faster than him. Tony went into stealth mode and turned to see if Peter was nearby. He saw him alright! He was still in his suit. 'Duh! He doesn't have his normal clothes with him!" thought Tony as he flew down to him.

"Pete, I forgot. Maybe I can sneak you." said Tony.

"Yeah, I kind of found that out." said Peter.

Tony then whispered his plan into the line. And a smile was planted on Peter's face. Tony was so sure that Pepper would be jealous. 'Finally!' thought Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in Stealth Mode, Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and took him into the third floor of some abandoned building. There were spider webs everywhere, but there was a clearing of dust for them to stand, too. Tony turned down the armor and handed his pack to Peter, who put it on and pressed the button. The armor went over him as it usually did to Tony.

"Hey, Pete! All you have to do is sit back and relax. I'll do the piloting." said Tony clearing being heard.

Peter felt his arms lock into place at his sides. He started hovering a few feet before he turned invisible. He was shot out of the building by Tony who was waving at him.

"Okay, auto-pilot now. I'll try and save you from Pepper!" said Tony with a chuckle.

The ride was pretty smooth. He saw the kids playing below him, the cars traveling much slower than him, and the living city. 'Not much different from my New York.' he thought. 'Wonder how Gwen's feeling right now. I'm probably going to lose my job.' A minute later he passed the city and neared the tunnel to the armory. He whooshed into it and landed in the room. Pepper and Rhodey were standing there, talking when he landed and pressed the button.

"Hey To-" said Pepper with her eyes widened.

"Peter? What are you doing with the armor?" asked Rhodey.

"Ask him." said Peter as he pointed to Tony who had just walked in.

"Tony? What's he doing with the armor?" asked Pepper angrily.

"Uh, I know you really wanted to try the armor, but this was life or death. Mandarin came and he didn't have his normal clothes so I auto-piloted him in Stealth Mode." replied Tony as he wondered what Pepper was going to do to him.

"You are so lucky that was auto-pilot!" said Pepper when she pointed her finger straight to Tony's nose and then pointed it at Peter who just shrugged.

"You're lucky nobody mugged you at night, Tony." Rhodey reminded Tony.

"Yeah, I know." said Tony while he scratched his neck. He walked over to Peter and handed him back his usual clothes. He put them back on and started yawning and then a thought occurred to him.

"How'd you get here before me?" asked Peter.

"You don't think I had the armor with me all the time, did you? I used to skip school by saying I needed to use the bathroom. I have my ways." replied Tony while he pretended to be looking at his nails.

"Lucky for us. He's the reason we get way too much homework every time he opens his mouth!" shouted Rhodey straight into Tony's ear. Tony cringed a bit at this and decided it was better than Peter's shout.

"It's Saturday now so some of us should be getting home. And my dad's probably going to kill me." mumbled Pepper with her head down.

"Um, Pepper, you're the only one." pointed out Rhodey.

"What about our whole issue? I mean Stane is so wondering how Iron Man knew you guys were there and why he cared about Tony's phone. Tony can't just blow off school again and what about Pete? School much?" asked Pepper with about a million other questions just waiting to be answered.

"School's not a problem for me. I'm what people call the 'Smartest Kid in School'." reassured Peter.

"See. Problem solved. Now lets move on to problem two: Stane." Tony said sarcastically with his armed crossed and pure hatred in Stane's name.

"We can say he hacked into your frequency since you had your headset. And Spider-Man can take over a bit of your job while you're in school." suggested Rhodey.

"Sure. But who the heck was the guy who's supposed to be served with my Chinese food?" asked Peter. Everybody started to laugh for a few seconds until it died down.

"Mandarin's his name. Ever since he got the third Makulan Ring, he's been too powerful for the armor to handle. But you… I don't think will go down as easy since you have real powers. There are common criminals so don't worry. If you need anything just use that huge stash of money right over… there." explained Tony as he pointed to the stash of money he always had there. Peter thankfully nodded and memorized where it was.

"Back to our problems, people." Pepper reminded the boys who quickly turned to face her.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Peter's pants were vibrating as he took out his phone and looked both relieved and confused at the same time. He pressed the answer button and slowly lifted the phone to his ear._

"_Peter? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Aunt May through the speaker._

"_Aunt May! Is that really you?" asked Peter with joy filling his voice._

"_Of course, Peter. Where are you?" she asked once again._

"_In a whole other dimension! I was taking pictures for the Bugle and I accidentally got swept in with Spider-Man to this dimension. I'm staying with Tony and Rhodey until me and Spider-Man find a way back." replied Peter when he couldn't hear the other line anymore. His battery was dead. And I mean not going to charge again dead. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! Yes, it's an author's note! I know this chapter is short, but it's just a filler. I wanted to give you _something _before I start school again tomorrow. I wrote this all on my iPod while we were in the car. If it sounds cheesy, I'm sorry. if it sounds good, thank my car. If you would like to beta for me, I'd be really happy! As you can see my typing skills are a little, er, corny. (pun intended) Well, see you at my next _real _chapter. REVIEW!!! I'll write more if you do! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

* * *

"Uh, Peter, are you okay?" asked Pepper hesitantly. She was cowering behind Tony since Peter had just thrown his phone at the ground hard enough to dent it. "Yeah." replied Peter after cooling himself down a bit. "No problem. I'll just transfer your number." offered Tony while picking up the phone and setting it on a table. Peter just nodded and looked away. 'Poor Aunt May. She must be so worried. Maybe MJ's aunt will tell her it's all right.' thought Peter giving himself some hope.

"Since it's oh, I don't know after my curfue! Maybe we should figure out where Peter's going to spend the night, huh?" screeched Pepper. "Chill, Pepper. He can stay at your house." Tony replied without using his brain.

"What?!" Peter and Pepper both asked at the same time in a Are-You-Kidding-Me kinda way.

"I can't stay with him!" exclaimed Pepper while they shared and odd

look "I can't stay with her!" Peter also protested. "Hey, he can't stay at Rhodey's house!"

reminded Tony.

"You owe me for this! Come on, Spidey." Pepper mumbled as she grabbed

Peter's wrist and led him out of the lab.

"Uh, we should leave, too. My mom's going to kill us." Rhodey reminded

as he pushed Tony out of the lab. "Welcome to my world." Tony mumbled

to no one.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Ok, my dad is in the FBI, so he's not around much. It would help if you keep quiet around him because he hates boys. You can stay in the guest room if he doesn't kill me, okay?" Pepper asked in record time.

"Uh, ok. Does he know about you guys?" asked Peter. He looked around the streets. It was very dark at night, even without his spider sense, he knew something was going to happen.

"What? There's nothing between me and Tony!" exclaimed Pepper.

"Not that! Iron man." Peter smacked his head. "Oh, no he doesn't. But I was thinking about telling him." Pepper replied while rubbing her chin.

'_Riigght. Wow. No difference about relationship issues here. Spider_

_Sense!'_

Peter quickly grabbed Pepper and swirved her to his right and ducked. A tranquilizer dart flew over his head. 'Ow. My head? Are you kidding me?'

"Run!" Peter yelled to Pepper, who started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Peter had no idea who was after them, but they were probably related to Kraven.

"For Mother Russia!" came the hunter's voice. He jumped down on a street alley and began to give chase. His mutated DNA helped him almost catch them, too. 'Oh crap.'

"Alley! Now!" Peter commanded. They ran into the dark alley and ran out the other side. 'Kraven was gone, but how was he even there? 'Sucky's done it again.'

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" screamed Pepper into the street. "One of my enemies. probably gave him a one way trip here." Peter replied. "Stupid supervillains! That was the second time I was chased near my house already!" the redhead announced. "So your house is near here, right?" the webslinger asked. "Yeah. Come on." Pepper beckoned. They

were finally off the hook, or so Pepper's tired mind thought.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA

"Sir, Tony Stark has left the compound." O'Brian reported to Stane. "What is he doing there?" Stane asked himself. He knew that was one of the few compounds he didn't own. Breaking in there would give him bad publicity, too. "It's nearly 11:30, sir. Do you still want to monitor him?" O'Brian asked.

"No. Continue when you clock in." Stane replied with a wave of his hand. O'Brian sighed and gathered his thing and clocked out.

ILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUILIKEPOPCORNMORETHANYOUNANANANANA


End file.
